Morgana Knows
by Ralyssene118
Summary: Morgana knows about Merlin. She goes after him and kidnaps him for revenge and bait. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. Here I am, another fanfiction. I just could not stop writing them. See if you like it.**

* * *

Prologue

_Mordred was marched down the throne room, a Saxon on each side. As he reached Morgana, the Saxon on his right pushed him down to kneel before Morgana._

_"My old friend." Morgana said. "Last time we met, you tried to kill me." She continued, a bit edgy._

_"I am here for a purpose, Morgana." Mordred said. "I did not break stride to find you. I bring you the news you have longed for._

_"Arthur's death?" Morgana asked skeptically, an eyebrow raised._

_"The key to it." Mordred answered. "I was wrong to ever question your wisdom my lady and I wish to make amends._

_Morgana nodded. "Tell me." she ordered._

_"There has been someone you have been searching for. Someone who has always eluded you._

_"Emrys."_

_"I know where he is." Mordred said through gritted teeth._

_"Where?" Morgana said half laughing, half commanding._

_"Camelot."_

_Morgana did not seem impressed with this answer so Mordred continued._

_"And I have his true name..."_

_Morgana was all ears._

_"It is Merlin."_

* * *

Morgana gasped and just looked at Mordred in shock.

Merlin? There is no way that Merlin could be Emrys. Merlin is Arthur's little idiot that follows him around all the time. But the more Morgana thought about it, she knew it must be true.

"Are you certain?" Morgana asked. She had to be sure. She had to ease the little bit of doubt she still had.

"On my life, my lady."

"How long have you known?"

"Please forgive me, Morgana, but I have known for a long time. Since I was a boy, and you helped me escape."

"All is forgiven. After all, my battle is not with you. Come, you must be hungry after your journey. We will chat some more over dinner.

As they walked,Morgana asked this question. "Why did you choose now to turn him in? Last time I saw you, you were extremely loyal to Arthur and his knights."

Mordred sighed. "I came to find you because I realized that you were right. Arthur is just like his father. He will never understand magic. He hung Kara, a Druid girl that I knew from my childhood. She shared your views and now she's dead." Mordred finished, tears starting to stream out of his eyes.

Morgana stopped in the middle of the hallway. She tapped Mordred who looked up into her eyes. Morgana's eyes were starting to tear up too. Morgana hugged Mordred and for that instant, Morgana felt as if she was hugging the little boy from many years ago. After a while, Morgana released. "Let's go eat something. I'm sure you will feel a lot better after dinner."

* * *

Merlin awoke, startled from a scary nightmare. In this dream, he had lost his magic and Morgana was torturing him in front of Arthur. Merlin was powerless to do anything and then Morgana enchanted something. Then she asked Merlin to kill Arthur. Merlin was walking towards Arthur when he woke with a start. Just to make sure it was a dream, he summoned his clothes to him in bed, just to make sure he still had magic. Well, he did. He relaxed and went off to see what Arthur needed done today, just hoping that that situation would never happen. After all, it was just a dream...

* * *

**If you liked that, you could check out my other two stories, I am Emrys and (Love and Magic). R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right everyone. Here's Chapter 2**

* * *

"There has been some trouble on our borders." Leon reported. "Saxons have attacked our forts here, here, and here."

"Those are three main supply forts." Gwaine added.

"And they seem to be heading straight for Camelot." Arthur mused out loud. "Send two patrols to the next fort on their way, right here." pointing on the map. "The rest will stay here and help prepare Camelot's defenses."

"Long live the King!" Leon shouted.

"Long live the King!" the other knights chorused.

* * *

_Merlin._

Merlin woke with a start. He heard a voice but one that was not familiar. But, strangely he felt drawn to it.

_Emrys._

Wait, it changed. It knew his real name.

_Emrys, hurry, I need to talk to you. It is a matter of great urgency._

_"Who is this?"_

_Aithusa._

Merlin jumped out of bed, got dressed, but then stopped.

_"Wait, why are you calling me now. I know you have been in league with Morgana. Why should I help you?"_

_Because she is forcing me to do something I don't want to do._

_"What?"_

_Kill Kilgarrah. Then I will be the only dragon left._

Merlin finished going down the stairs running out of Gaius's room and making it to the clearing beyond Camelot where he had met Kilgarrah many times before.

As soon as he got there, a little white dragon landing in the clearing ahead of them.

"Why do you need me? What can I do?" Merlin asked the dragon.

_You are the last dragonlord. You can undermine her power over me_.

"How?"

_I need you to walk towards me and touch me. With your touch, the touch of my summoner, I can be healed._

Merlin started to slowly walk forward when...

_"NO! Young Warlock. This is a trap."_

Merlin stopped in his tracks._ Kilgarrah? What do you mean a trap?_

Merlin continued walking towards Aithusa. Aithusa made up the difference. Once Merlin got to Aithusa, Morgana stepped out of hiding into the clearing and enchanted something resulting in Merlin being thrown back and encircled with chains.

"Now Emrys, it seems you aren't as powerful as some legends proclaim you to be."

Merlin struggled against his chains. _You led me to her! You said you wanted to change!_ he yelled at the dragon through his mind.

Aithusa just turned and flew off, not wanting to be in Merlin's presence anymore.

"All right, Merlin" Morgana said a grin creeping on her face. "Let's go home, shall we?"

* * *

Morgana and Merlin whooshed straight into Arthur's room. Arthur was woken up by the strange noise. When he saw who it was was glad that Gwen was on a trip and would not be back for a while.

"Hello, dear brother." Morgana laughed. "It seems we meet again." Morgana then threw Merlin onto the ground in front of Arthur, still chained.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, jumping out of bed to try and rescue him from Morgana's chains but was instantly repelled back by some force field. Arthur flew back, and hit the ground, hard.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled, trying desperately to get away from his blasted chains, but it was no use.

When Arthur regained some strength, he asked, "What do you want now, Morgana? You have already declared war."

"Oh, that part was easy, but I also wanted to make sure that I can take the throne when I come and that no prophecy," she stared deathly at Merlin, "could ever possibly change that."

"Prophecy? What Prophesy?" Arthur sputtered.

"One prophecy that states a sorcerer called Emrys will be my destiny and my doom." Morgana glared at Merlin again. "And Merlin here, is very important to that prophesy."

_How does she know?_ Merlin thought to himself and he knew he was in a lot of trouble.

"How?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

"I'll let you think about that one Arthur while I take Merlin for a little while. I hope you won't mind." and with that Merlin and Morgana left, leaving Arthur alone in his room.

"Merlin." he whispered. "I will come get you." and with that, Arthur planned his trip to Morgana's fort.

* * *

**Well. that's it for two. I hope you are enjoying this. Please let me know by reviewing. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Here's chapter three.**

* * *

Merlin was shoved to his knees in front of Morgana's throne.

"Ah, even the great Emrys kneels before me." Morgana said, mocking Merlin.

"How well you have kept your secret, how well you have protected my broth..."

"What do you want, Morgana?" Merlin interrupted.

"Tut tut, Merlin. A servant should know better than to interrupt royalty." Morgana chastised. "You already know what I want. I just told you and Arthur just a few hours ago."

Merlin finally looked up and saw Mordred standing next to Morgana's throne. _That's how she found out._ "How does Arthur fit into all this? All you want is me and now you have me."

"While that is true, Arthur is still the King of Camelot," Morgana said. "Whilst he lives, the people will not yield to me. He must be disposed of as well as you."

"Take him to his room." Morgana commanded.

Merlin was escorted down to the dungeons and thrown in a cell. "Now we know Arthur will be coming for you, so if you even think about using magic to escape, well... let's just say you will be one friend short." Morgana said, lips twisting into a malicious smile. Morgana strutted out of the dungeons. Things are looking up. she said to herself.

_At least she didn't take away my magic._ Merlin thought as he hung._ Arthur, I hope you can forgive me..._

* * *

Arthur was standing in front of his knights. They had all been told to be ready to ride out at first light. Being friends of Arthur, there was no need to ask why. They simply rose and got ready to leave. Once they were well out of Camelot, they stopped for a break and Arthur had told them what happened to him and Merlin last night.

"Merlin's what?" Gwaine asked again. He was still in shock.

"He was kidnapped by Morgana." Leon said.

"And what is this prophecy Morgana spake of?" Elyan asked.

"I don't know." Arthur reported glumly, "but Morgana seems to think Merlin is essential to it. The whole conversation was really vague, except that Merlin seemed to know exactly what Morgana was talking about and Morgana looked like she was going to..." Arthur couldn't finish. He did not want the image of his servant dead at Morgana's hand. He pushed it from his mind. "I want to find out once and for all..."

"Wait Sire, this all might be a trap. We are at war." Leon said.

"Trap or not, I am not leaving Merlin in Morgana's hands. The Merlin I saw last night was a different Merlin than we know. He looked scared and helpless. We all know that Merlin is as braver than you most of the time. That Merlin was not there last night. There was something wrong and I need to know what it is." Arthur said, astonished by his own strong words to Leon. "Let's move out, I just thought I should tell you about what we are getting into."

And with that the knights rode at a gallop towards Morgana's lands.

* * *

_Merlin..._

_"Kilgharrah?"_ Merlin asked.

_I told you, it was a trap._

_"But I could not just leave her. Kilgharrah, she wanted to change."_

_What does that change? Why did you rush out to meet her?_

_"Because that is what dragonlords do, they help dragons."_

_Sigh_

_"Plus, she did say that Morgana was going to force her to kill you, so I had to stop that."_

_What does Morgana want with you?_

_"She knows about the prophecy and she knows that I am Emrys."_

Kilgharrah made a guttural roar of pure anger. Merlin could almost feel more energy surge through him during the roar. It was nice. His arms were beginning to tire from holding his weight for too long.

_"She said she wants to kill me and Arthur too. Then the prophecy can't come true and she will rule Camelot undeterred."_

Another growl came from the dragon.

_"Kilgharrah, I'm scared. I am going to have to tell Arthur. But I don't think he is ready."_

_You two are two sides of the same coin. The bond you share is greater than both of you can imagine._

_"Thank you old friend."_

And with that, Merlin had new resolve to fight this fight. That was good because in the morning, Morgana had already planned something nasty for her guest.

* * *

**Well there was chapter three. Keep reading and reviewing. The reviews really make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Arthur was woken up by Gwaine the next morning. "Rise and shine, princess." Gwaine said and immediately ducked out of the way of Arthur's hand reaching for his face. Gwaine got up and smiled as he heard the prince mumble something about 'wiping a smile off his face.'

After a few more minutes, the knights were ready to go and they left their campsite. Two hours later, they saw a black fort in the distance.

"There." Arthur said. And without question the knights rode out at a gallop to try and save their friend.

* * *

Merlin woke up as a cold bucket of water was splashed on him. He sputtered and finally looked up to see Morgana's face staring down at him.

"Good Morning Merlin." She said sweetly. "I hope you had a pleasant night."

"Now, do you want to tell me anything about you and Arthur. Does Arthur know about your little secret?"

Merlin finally looked up at Morgana with anger in his eyes, but it was just a facade. Morgana could see right through it.

"He does not, I see. I wonder how he will react to the information that his best friend is a sorcerer. Burn you at the stake? That's would make it so much easier for me."

Merlin took this time to mutter something under his breath. _Escanlancy._ As Morgana turned around, the chains came off and Merlin had to stop the sigh of relief that came when his arms were no longer above his head. But it was short lived, he quickly put his hands up again and locked the chains so that nothing had changed as Morgana turned around. "I must see to other important manners, like my plan to take over Camelot. I hope you will be a model prisoner, Merlin" She spat the last with absolute disgust as she left the cell. Merlin had to get himself out.

And he had to do it, tonight.

* * *

Later that evening, Merlin released himself from the chains and stiffy stood up. He looked out from his cell. At the end of the hall there were two guards rolling dice._ That's easy enough,_ Merlin thought. Merlin muttered something, his eyes turned gold, and the guards at the end of the hall, instantly fell asleep. _Tospringe_ Merlin said, and the lock on the door burst open. Merlin peered out and then ran for his life down the hall hoping beyond hope he could find his way out of here.

* * *

Arthur and Gwaine sat outside Morgana's fort.

"I say we go in there and demand Merlin. She is going to pay." Gwaine muttered under his breath.

"There." Arthur pointed to a small door to the east side of the fort. "There's a servant entrance, let's go there."

Gwaine looked at Arthur and immediately thought of a witty retort, but seeing the look on Arthur's face made Gwaine think the better of saying it. Gwaine nodded to Arthur and they both made it stealthily to the servant's entrance. "Now, let's go get him." Arthur grunted and Arthur and Gwaine went inside Morgana's fort.

* * *

After wandering around for an hour or so in the catacombs of Morgana's fort, Arthur and Gwaine had no idea where they were. As they turned one corner, they heard someone breathing really hard like he had been running.

"Did you hear that?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur and Gwaine both looked at each other and silently nodded. They ran towards the sound hoping beyond hope that it was Merlin.

* * *

**All right. Sorry, that was a lot of skipping around and jumping in time, but the next chapters are better. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Thanks for the reviews everyone. Now on to Chapter 5.**

* * *

Merlin had been running for a while now, he refused to stop until he found someplace to get out. He kept running till he could no more. He found an alcove and sat down in it to get his breathing back to normal. Down the hall he heard footsteps. He immediately held his breath waiting to find out if it was friend or foe.

"Arthur, where could he be?" Merlin heard finally "We've been down here for hours and have not even seen the dungeons.

Merlin was beside himself, could Arthur really have come?

"I don't care, Gwaine." came the voice of the King. "Merlin has sacrificed more than you know for me and something is definitely wrong. Friends help friends."

Arthur and Gwaine had finally walked almost right up to Merlin's alcove. He stood up and walked out, frightening the two knights until... "Am I really your friend, Arthur?"

"Merlin!" Gwaine and Arthur shouted, though in whisper tones so as not to be heard.

Merlin received hugs from both knights and then Arthur gave Merlin a quick look over. There were some bruises evident and he looked exhausted but that was nothing a few good days in Camelot couldn't fix.

"Let's get you out of here." Arthur said.

"Agreed." Gwaine and Merlin said together.

They ran the way Arthur and Gwaine had come. By some miracle (and maybe a little magic), the trio made good time and could see light at the end of a tunnel.

"There." Gwaine said. "The way out."

Half way down the straightaway, Merlin heard a voice that stopped him cold. _Where are you going, Emrys?_

Merlin stopped, tripping Arthur in the process. He slowly turned around and found the source of the voice.

Mordred.

* * *

"Run!" yelled Merlin. The trio started running and made it to the door. However, they could not go through. There was a force field around the door that made it so the trio could not get out. The trio, after a while of fighting the force field, slowly turned around to accept their fate.

"Seize them." Mordred shouted. Arthur and Gwaine got ready for a fight. The first wave of Saxons came and were quickly retreating away from the fury of wrists that was Arthur and Gwaine. Finally, Mordred muttered something and Merlin let out a gasp of pain and fell to the floor. Arthur stopped when he heard the yelp and ran to help Merlin. "What are you doing to him, Mordred?" yelled Arthur.

"He is starting to feel the pain of his destiny crumbling to ashes." Mordred said, cryptically.

While Arthur and Gwaine were distracted, a second wave of Saxons came. Arthur and Gwaine got ready to put up a fight, but as soon as they did, Merlin shouted in pain.

"Stop!" Arthur yelled at Mordred.

"I will when you and Gwaine surrender." Mordred said.

"No...Arthur...Don't" Merlin rasped through gasps of pain.

Arthur looked at his friend, and then looked at Gwaine. A silent agreement went between them and the two knights surrenderd.

"Seize them." Mordred yelled again. "and then take them to the Lady Morgana. I'm sure she has been dying to see them.

Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin all stood up and walked behind Mordred, all the way to Morgana's throne room.

* * *

Once inside, the trio were marched down to the very front where Morgana sat regally on her throne. The trio were forced onto their knees before Morgana.

"Ah, how nice of you to come, dear brother. and Sir Gwaine too. You have some nice friends, Merlin.

She got down off her chair and walked in front of each of her prisoners.

"Morgana, what do you want with us?" Gwaine asked.

"You, I could care less about, but them" pointing to Arthur and Merlin "are here because they are thorns in my plans to take over Camelot, especially Merlin."

"Merlin? What has Merlin got to do with any of this? He is just a servant. No offense, mate." the last being to Merlin.

But Merlin wasn't looking at Arthur or Gwaine, he was staring at Morgana.

"I am done gloating, for today." Morgana said, looking bored. "Take our guests to their room and make sure they are locked up tight."

Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine were marched down into the dungoens, Merlin for a second time. The guards opened the cell doors and threw them in. They did not have enough time to recover before their hands were chained above their heads and their ankles were chained together.

"Have a nice night." one of the guards joked.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Morgana now has the epic threesome. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right everyone. Here's Chapter 6. It was kind of a long one to write but it's done now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Morgana came in the next morning. "Good Morning." She said sweetly. "Merlin, I want to ask you some questions."

Merlin said nothing.

"He won't tell you anything." Gwaine said.

"Well, then, thank you for volunteering, Gwaine. You will be the first to feel my wrath. Release him!" Morgana ordered.

Gwaine slumped to the floor and was immediately restrained by two guards. Gwaine, being himself, fought in the Saxons grips but immediately was seized by an overwhelming pain in his stomach. He doubled over and groaned in pain.

"STOP!" Arthur and Merlin yelled. Gwaine was their friend. They could not bear to see him in pain.

Gwaine stopped groaning and Morgana looked at Arthur and Merlin. "Oh, he's going to have more pain than this if you two do not tell me what I want to know."

"What more do you want to know, Morgana?!" Merlin yelled, exasperated.

"I want to know about Camelot. How it works, the weaknesses of all the knights, how will I get the knights to swear allegiance to me?"

"Easy." Gwaine said. "They never will swear allegiance to you. We are loyal to Arthur and Arthur only. Long live the King!"

"Send him down the hall!" Morgana screeched after giving Gwaine a good hard slap in the face. Gwaine was escorted down the hall, fighting every step of the way.

"He'll hold out, Morgana. You won't get anything out of him, he's the strongest and most loyal of all of my knights." Arthur said defiantly.

"Oh, I have my ways, Arthur." Morgana said, a smile creeping maliciously on her face.

"In the meantime, why don't you and Merlin have some quality time together. Tell each other your loves, hates, deepest fears, and deepest _secrets_." Morgana teased, putting emphasis on the word secrets. She then turned and slammed the door shut and walked to where Gwaine was taken not two minutes ago.

"What was that all about? Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, Arthur." Merlin muttered.

"_Merlin_, she looked directly at you."

"So...?"

"So, you've been acting real strange lately. Whenever Morgana or an enemy comes, you are always there, braver than most of my knights. But now..."

"Now what?"

"You're scared."

"Am not."

"_Merlin._"

"What?"

"Tell me what is going on." Arthur demanded.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Fine, if you don't want to tell your King, can you tell your friend?

No answer.

"Merlin"

No answer.

"Merrlin."

Still no answer.

"Merlin." Arthur said with a little more force.

"You're not ready yet." Merlin finally blurted out.

"Not ready?" Arthur said, aghast. "I'm King of Camelot! What could I possibly not be ready for?"

No answer from Merlin.

"Fine. But just to let you know, no secret could ever change you.

_Not if you knew what it was._ Merlin thought.

"You know all those jokes about you being a coward and an idiot."

No response.

"I never really meant any of them."

Still none.

"Merlin...ple..."

Arthur was interupted in his plea by a scream come from the direction where Gwaine was. It was Gwaine.

Both boys tried for a minute to try and reach Gwaine but then realized it was impossible.

They tried to get some rest, trying to ignore the screams of one of their best friends.

* * *

Gwaine was taken down the hall. He fought every step of the way. When they reached their destination, the guards opened the door and threw him in. He landed hard on his front. Before he had a chance to recover, he was seized upon by the guards and chained to the far wall, hands above his head. He lifted his head just in time to see Morgana come through the door.

"Ah, Sir Gwaine, the strongest of the knights in Camelot." Morgana said sweetly.

_Well, then, she hasn't seen Percival. _Gwaine thought. "Flattery will get you nothing, Morgana."

"I know, but I still thought I would give it a try." Morgana said. She walked over closer and grabbed his chained and rattled them.

Gwaine's wrists got scratched by the rough exterior of the wall. Morgana knelt right in front of Gwaine. "How do I get into Camelot?" Morgana asked.

Gwaine stared her in the face and said "You never will." That answer earned him a slap across the face.

"What is your weakness, what are you afraid of, what will make you swear allegiance to me?" Morgana fired.

Gwaine said nothing.

"TELL ME!" Morgana screamed, slapping Gwaine across his face again.

"I would rather die first." Gwaine said.

"All right, I gave you a chance. Tie him to the post." Morgana ordered.

Gwaine was released from the wall and slammed front first into a wooden post in another corner of the room he hadn't noticed yet. His hands were yanked in front of him and chained upward towards the ceiling, same thing with his ankles. When Gwaine was sure he was secured as he could be, a leather strap came around his chest, plastering him to the pole. Morgana came around with a dagger in her hand.

"Oh Sir Gwaine..." she said, drawing her dagger out, "Why won't you tell me?" She pointed the sharp end into the back of Gwaine's neck. It was so sudden, he shivered. "Are you afraid of me?" One stroke of her blade and she made a line down Gwaine's back, cutting off the shirt and making a trickle of blood. "Is Arthur really worth all this?" Morgana drew another line. She drew another line waiting for a response. "WELL?" she asked, pointing her dagger back at his neck.

"Yes." came the reply from Gwaine. "Merlin and Arthur have both been loyal friends when I needed them, I will not betray them and no amount of torture could ever change that." He said through gritted teeth.

Morgana lost her patience. She ripped off the last of the shirt and asked for the torturer. He came in and Morgana seized the whip from him.

"Well, then Sir Knight, feel the weight of your loyalty to a faulty king!" Morgana brought the whip down on Gwaine, hard. Gwaine grunted in pain, but that was it. Morgana gave the whip back to the torturer, who whipped Gwaine ten more times.

"Have you changed your answer now, Gwaine?"

"No." Gwaine stuttered out. "Arthur is a better and more worthy King then you ever could be and I am proud to be a knight of Camelot."

"Whip him till he becomes unconscious, maybe that will have some effect on his other cell mates." Morgana said.

Morgana turned to leave, but before she did, she enchanted the whip to hurt more than a regular one. This time, when the whip hit Gwaine, he screamed in pain. Morgana left,enjoying every minute of the screams coming from a knight of Camelot.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me if you did. Your reviews are always so nice and brighten my day. See you all later for Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Poor unconscious Gwaine. Here's Chapter seven.**

* * *

Morgana waltzed in the next morning, an unconscious Gwaine behind her.

"Gwaine." Merlin muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU DO?" Arthur yelled.

"Well, dear brother, I thought it was obvious. I gave him the correct price of being loyal to you. Now it will be Merlin's turn."

"No." Arthur said, moving to try to protect Merlin, his chains hindering him.

"Why ever not? There's nothing you can do to stop me. Maybe I'll give Merlin the choice. What do you think, Merlin? Should I take Arthur instead?"

Merlin said nothing.

"Come on, Merlin. I'm waiting for your answer."

"Why does it matter that Merlin answers?" Arthur asked.

"Because Arthur, you two are extremely close, more close than you realize, and I want to hear what Merlin says right now."

Morgana looked at Merlin, an evil smirk across her face.

Merlin still did not respond.

"Fine, I will just take both of you, then you can both see the other person suffer. Seize them!" She yelled.

Merlin and Arthur were released from the wall and dragged out the door by four guards, two for each prisoner. They went down the hall to the torture room. They were thrown in.

"Put Arthur there, and Merlin in the center."

Arthur was taken to the wall directly in front of Merlin and Merlin was hung in the center of the room facing Morgana and Arthur.

Morgana strode around Merlin regally as if he were something she could buy. "So Merlin, she asked, "Why is it that you are so loyal to Arthur? Oh wait, I already knew the answer to that question."

Morgana turned on Arthur.

"Arthur, what are your feelings towards magic? And be careful how you answer, it might affect Merlin's punishment for better or worse."

Arthur seemed taken aback at the question in general. It was rather random coming from Morgana. She too had been raised in Uther's household, and was raised to fear magic.

"Magic is pure evil." Arthur said, "Everyone I know with it becomes evil, Morgause, for one, and now you."

Morgana just smiled at Arthur and turned towards Merlin.

Merlin hung his head in defeat. This answer had proven to him that Arthur was not ready to know. There had been one flicker of faith that Arthur might be ready but that was proven wrong.

Morgana waltzed up to Merlin. "Oh, so he doesn't know does he, Merlin."

"What don't I know?" Arthur yelled. He was tired of everyone keeping secrets from him.

Morgana grabbed Merlin's face, nails chafing his skin. "I'm going to tell him, Merlin. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." Morgana said, savoring the look of fear Merlin gave her.

"On second thought, maybe I'll keep it to myself a little longer. Let my dear brother stew over this for a couple days."

Morgana walked a little distance away from Merlin and enchanted something. Merlin screamed and rived in pain. Arthur yelled "STOP!" but it was no use. Morgana just kept right on punishing Merlin.

"Arth..ur" Merlin stuttered out.

"Please Morgana, stop. He doesn't deserve this." Arthur pleaded with the witch.

"No Arthur, I have given Merlin the correct punishment for breaking the law. He has been breaking this law ever since he came into Camelot."

"Nonsense, Merlin is the most law conforming person I have ever met."

"Then you two obviously do not know each other as well as you think you do." Morgana continued her charm, resulting in more screams from Merlin.

"Arth..ur... ..for..giv...me." Merlin stuttered out with the last of his strength. He had been crying Arthur could see now, and the tears fell to the floor as Merlin hung unconscious.

"No." Arthur whispered. "Did you kill him?"

"Wow, there is a lot of care there, no I did not. There is still so much more that I want to do with him. Take them back to the cells." Morgana ordered.

Merlin and Arthur were thrown back into the cell and chained, Merlin still unconscious. The guards then left, leaving the prisoners to themselves.

"Merlin, mate. Come on..." Gwaine said to Merlin.

"It won't work, Gwaine." Arthur said.

"What happened in there?"

"I don't actually know..."

"Arthur, you were in there."

"Yeah, but Morgana keeps saying things about a secret Merlin has. She knows about the secret and Merlin seems to know that Morgana knows too."

"Maybe that's what Merlin is scared about." Gwaine suggested.

"Maybe, but nonetheless, Merlin and I have known each other for a long time now. Shouldn't Merlin trust me?" Arthur asked.

"He does trust you Arthur. Maybe he is keeping it from you for a reason."

"I don't want him to keep it from me. I want to help."

Just then, Merlin stirred, startling the both of them.

"It just seems that this is really big, Morgana seems really angry about it. And Merlin asked me right before he passed out if I would forgive him. Morgana said something about Merlin breaking a law, but which law and how could I have not known?"

"I think we will find out soon enough, let's all get some sleep." Gwaine said.

* * *

**There's Chapter seven. Did you all likey? I am currently working on a sequel companion fic to this one. Anyway, please review. I really love them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. I update and like three more reviews come. Note to self, update = reviews. Anyway, here's chapter 8. Arthur's a prat.**

* * *

Morgana came in the next morning and grabbed Arthur and Merlin again. They were back in the torture room in the same positions they were in yesterday. Morgana came in with a pair of chains and a weird looking box.

"Arthur." Morgana said. "Do you think people with magic should be punished."

"Yes." Arthur responded. "Why?"

"Just curious. And it also gives me reason to do this." She enchanted something and Merlin screamed and rived in pain again.

"WAIT! How does my answer give you reason to hurt Merlin? He doesn't have magic. He can't have magic."

"Well, Arthur, would you like to find out for yourself? These chains are magic chains used in the Great Purge. These chains suck the magic out of the sorcerer leaving him defenseless. It also causes the sorcerer a little pain. But if you put them on a non magic person, it doesn't do anything." Morgana explained.

"Release both of the prisoners."

Merlin dropped to the floor, exhausted, but was immediately picked up by two guards that made him stand.

Arthur was released and walked over to get the chains from Morgana.

_Maybe this is the secret Merlin and Morgana know, the one I am not ready for._

Arthur walked over to Merlin with the chains.

"Arthur.. please...don't" Merlin pleaded, tears in his eyes.

Arthur almost stopped. Merlin looked so scared, so defenseless, but Arthur just had to know.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but I need to know."

"You're not ready yet." Merlin muttered, fighting against his captors. It was a losing battle. Merlin's wrists were held out right in front of Arthur. Arthur undid the regular ones and clicked the magic handcuffs on his best friend. His best friend crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain.

"No." Arthur said in denial. "It can't be true."

"Ah but yes dear brother, it is. Your best friend is a sorcerer. And he is much more than that. He is Emrys, protector of the Once and Future King and my doom." Morgana said.

"And now, thanks to you, he will not be my doom anymore."

Morgana walked towards the box and started to enchant something.

Arthur tried to run to defend his helpless friend on the ground but was restrained by guards.

Morgana finished her enchantment and a snail/snakelike creature came out and pounced on Merlin. Merlin thrashed around but there was nothing he could do. Then suddenly, the cursed creature lept off and Merlin fell unconsciuos again.

"NO!" Arthur screamed. "What did you do?"

"Oh, you and Merlin will find out tomorrow. For now, sleep tight dear brother."

* * *

**Oh snap. I think it might be obvious of what the creature is but oh well. Keep reading and reviewing. I still can't believe how well this story is doing. See ya all later for Chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. I love all the reviews I am getting. This story is doing better than my other ones. Oh well. Anyway, let's see what that horrible creature did to Merlin.**

* * *

The next morning when Merlin regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was pain. Both physical and magical. It felt like his soul had been ripped out. He groaned out loud. That was when Arthur ran over to him.

"Merlin?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Um... I think so."

"What was that thing?"

"I don't know."

They waited in silence for a little bit.

"Merlin." Arthur said, solemnly.

Merlin stayed silent.

"Merlin, just how long have you been practicing magic?"

"Arthur...I was born with magic, I'm a warlock."

Arthur recoiled in surprise. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes, when you were ready."

"Well, when was I going to be ready?"

"Arthur, I didn't know. I was scared to tell you because of how you would react."

"I honestly don't know how to react. or how I would have reacted."

"Exactly, and I did not want to put you in that situation." Merlin tried to sit up, but he just groaned and fell back to the floor. Arthur caught him before Merlin could hurt himself anymore.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"I want you to show me."

"What?"

"Show me your magic."

Merlin tried to sit up, and with Arthur's help finally managed it. _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. _

Nothing happened. Merlin tried again. _Fromum feohgiftum._

Still nothing happened.

"What's happening, Merlin?"

"I don't know...we should see a little ball of ligh..."

"Ah hah!" Morgana exclaimed as she came through the door. "You see now what the creature did. It drained the magic out of Merlin here, leaving him powerless.

Arthur saw the blood drain out of Merlin's youthful face.

"Merlin knows what that means know. The all powerful Emrys has lost his magic."

"Emrys? Who's Emrys? We were talking about Merlin before."

"Exactly dear brother, they are one and the same. But now I have the advantage. For you are nothing without Emrys and Emrys is nothing without his magic." Morgana said, a cruel smile coming upon her face. "Chain them up!" she ordered and Merlin and Arthur were chained from the ceiling on opposite sides of the torture room. Hanging, Merlin said. "Morgana, if I have no magic, why do you still have me chained up?"

"Because, it will make this," slapping him on the face, "a whole lot easier."

Morgana enchanted something and Merlin screamed in pain. It was the most pain he had ever felt. Without his magic, the pain felt ten times worse. Morgana then picked up a club, but when she touched Merlin with it, Merlin felt as much pain, maybe even more than the spell had produced.

"NO!" Arthur yelled. "STOP! Torture me, but please stop on him."

Morgana stopped and Merlin's head slumped down to hang on his chest.

"Your bravery is commendable dear brother, but tell me this. Not a couple hours ago, you said that people with magic should be punished. Have you changed your mind now, all because of a servant?"

Arthur pursed his lips thinking of an answer.

"I'll take your silence as a no." Morgana said and then proceeded to torture Merlin further.

"Ple..a..se. Mor..gan...a" stuttered Merlin.

"Ah, the great Emrys begs."

"Stop calling him Emrys!" Arthur yelled. "His name is Merlin."

Morgana did not pay attention to the outburst from Arthur, but then turned toward Merlin.

"Of course, Merlin, but you have to do one thing for me."

"Anything." Merlin breathed.

"Release him." Morgana ordered.

Merlin was released and fell unceremoniously into a heap on the floor.

"What do you want, Morgana?"

"I want you to kill Arthur."

"No." Merlin automatically said.

Merlin was then hit by Morgana's spell of pain.

"Stop." Merlin breathed

"Kill Arthur."

"Ok."

Merlin got up and started to walk towards Arthur.

* * *

**Merlin's nightmare is coming true! Oh no. See ya all later for Chap 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Thanks for waiting. Here's Chapter 10!**

* * *

Arthur just stared at Merlin. _Merlin wouldn't really kill him, would he? _

Merlin just kept on walking towards Arthur like a person that had just come back to life. A zombie? Yes, that was the word a zombie. Merlin was a zombie to the pain and only knew one thing, that if he did what the sweet voice told him to, that he would not feel any pain.

As Merlin got ever closer, Morgana stopped him and said, "Here Merlin, use this." Morgana handed Merlin Excalibur.

_Killed by my own sword._ Arthur thought.

As Merlin lifted up the sword to plunge it in, something told him, _This is wrong. Stop_.

Merlin hesitated for just one moment.

Arthur took his chance. "Merlin, I don't know if you can hear me. but I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you, whether you have magic or not."

Merlin seemed taken aback at that statement, "What do I need to do again?" he asked Morgana. "Kill him!" she yelled. She went over to Arthur and put the magic stick on him. Arthur screamed in pain.

"End his suffering, Merlin."

But Merlin was no longer under Morgana's control. The scream of Arthur had broken through the zombielike brain that Merlin had and now Merlin remembered.

"No Morgana", he said. "I have to protect him from the likes of you." He fainted a stab towards Morgana. Morgana jumped out of the way, but Merlin went straight for the chains that held Arthur.

Arthur's chains fell and he was free.

"Run!" Merlin screamed to Arthur.

"No. I'm not leaving without you."

"Fine, but just stay out of the way."

By this time Morgana had started to run. Merlin had broke her hold on him.

"Face me Morgana." Merlin said.

Morgana turned around.

"Why do you hide. You still afraid of me?"

"I fear no one, least of all you." Morgana said, backing up into a corner. "After all you still have no magic."

"I know, but I broke your hold on me."

"I know that, but you have still defied me for the last time, Emrys."

Morgana started to incant a spell but was interrupted by Merlin's "Now, Arthur!"

Arthur slammed the door shut closing the torture room door closed, breaking off the spell that would have hit the two of them.

"Let's go." Merlin said.

"But what about Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"I was meaning to get him anyway, that's what I meant by let's go." Merlin retorted.

They ran down the hall and back to the cell where Gwaine was.

"Merlin! Arthur! How are you here?"

"You can ask questions later but now we have to go." Arthur said.

Arthur used the keys they got from a guard at the beginning of Merlin and Arthur's escapade.

Gwaine got up immediately and all three ran.

All three ran the same way they did last time, only this time, they actually made it out. They kept on running until Merlin collapsed from exhaustion.

"We'll make camp here, start for Camelot in the morning." Arthur said.

* * *

As soon as the fire was set up, Gwaine asked. "So. How did you guys get away?"

"I don't actually know." Arthur said. "One minute Merlin was going to kill me and the next.."

"Wait..._Merlin_ was going to KILL YOU?"

"Yes Gwaine." Merlin said. "I was going to kill him, but.."

"BUT WHAT?" Gwaine exclaimed.

"I was under Morgana's control. OK!"

"All right. But how did you escape?"

"Merlin somehow broke Morgana's hold."

"It really was Arthur. I heard Arthur and something registered that I am supposed to be protecting this man rather than killing him."

"After that, Morgana got really scared of Merlin for a minute giving us the chance we needed."

"Well, I'm glad that Morgana is scared of somebody."

_Yeah, but without my magic it means nothing._ Merlin thought.

"Gwaine, there is something else you have to know." Arthur started.

Merlin stared at Arthur with a look of _Please... Please don't make me tell him too._

"What?" asked Gwaine.

"Merlin has a secret but I will not make him tell you it if he does not want to."

_But keep in mind I will if you don't._ was the message in the look Arthur gave to Merlin.

Merlin sighed.

"Come on, mate. It can't be that bad. It's not you have magic or something."

By the tense looks that both Arthur and Merlin gave him, Gwaine figured he probably guessed right.

"Really? Merlin has magic?"

"Had magic." Merlin clarified.

"Had magic? What happened?"

"Morgana." Merlin said "She had a creature that just attacked me and by the end of the attack, I was powerless."

Arthur and Merlin both shivered at the flashback.

"I have never felt so helpless in my entire life." Merlin then said.

"Merlin...Is there anything I can do?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I need to talk to Gaius about this."

"Wait, Gaius knows? When did he find out?"

"I saved his life the first day I came to Camelot."

"With magic?"

"What do you think, Arthur."

"Fine. All of you get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Arthur said. "We have a really long walk in the morning."

* * *

**Well, that was that. They got out. Woopee! Merlin has no magic. not Woopee. Sorry to spring this on you all. but the next chapter will be the last one. Review *please***


	11. Chapter 11

**Well. This is it. The end of this fanfiction. Grand total**

**Reviews: 10  
**

**Followers: 30  
**

**Favorites: 6 (Yeah!)**

**Views: 2,794  
**

**Thanks for all the support. Please read and enjoy the chapter. There is a little surprise at the end.**

* * *

The trio walked all day didn't run into any trouble, although they had to listen to Gwaine's corny jokes half the day. They walked into Camelot, late. But that didn't matter. Both Gaius and Gwen came running out to meet them.

"Arthur." said Gwen running into Arthur's arms.

"Gwen."

"I thought I had lost you." Gwen said.

Meanwhile Merlin and Gaius were having a reunion of their own.

Merlin walked straight into Gaius's arms.

"My boy." Gaius said

Merlin just hugged Gaius back, too happy to be home to say anything.

Arthur and Gwen walked back up to the King's room, hand in hand.

Gwaine walked up to his chambers.

Merlin and Gaius walked up to the physician's chambers.

Merlin went straight to his room.

Gaius followed.

"What's wrong, Merlin?"

"Nothing." Merlin said glumly.

"Merlin, what's happened?" Gaius said, coming to sit down next to Merlin.

Merlin sighed. "I've lost my magic, Gaius. Morgana took it away from me. I almost killed Arthur.." and suddenly Merlin could not finish.

Gaius hugged his surrogate son. "It's alright, Merlin. We will find a way to fix this."

"Can you?" Merlin asked.

"I don't have the power, but maybe a solution will present itself after a good night's rest. Go to sleep, Merlin.

Merlin laid down in his bed and quickly obeyed.

Gaius went down the stairs and into his physician's chambers. He then looked at all the books around his room and resigned himself a long night of reading.

* * *

A few days later, Merlin was doing chores for Arthur in his room. It was the first day since his kidnapping that he had done so.

"I see you are looking better." Arthur said as Merlin walked in with breakfast.

"Good Morning sire, I see you are already up."

"Yes, Merlin. I am quite capable of waking myself up."

Merlin smiled.

"Merlin.." Arthur asked, the tone of his voice changing.

"Yes."

"Did you really have magic?"

"Yes."

"And did you always use it to protect me."

"Yes Arthur. I used my magic only for you."

There was a slight pause in their conversation and then "Is there a way to get your magic back?"

Merlin stared wide eyed for a minute at Arthur. _Arthur wanted to help him get his magic back?_

"Not that I know of, Sire. Although Gaius has been seeing if there is one."

"Well, Merlin. I will do anything to help you get your magic back."

"Thank you, Sire. Are there any chores you want me to do?"

"Ah yes. My amour needs polishing, my shoes need waxing..." Arthur rattled a list of jobs.

* * *

Merlin walked out of Arthur's room to start his chores. All he could think was _How am I going to do all this without my magic? _But nevertheless, he walked to muck out Arthur's horses with a smile on his face. _I'll think of something._

* * *

**Well. I hoped you all liked that ending. Onto the surprise...I have already started on a sequel for this story which will be up shortly. Although I am starting college in a few days so I have no idea when I will be able to update that story, but when it is up I will tell all of you lovely people following this story. See ya later ~Ralyssene118**


End file.
